


Charming, Not Charmed.

by Confused_Foam



Series: Haikyuu Halloweek 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Chronological but no real sense of time, Confessions, Crushes, First Kisses, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at People, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, introspective?, the magic hardly matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Foam/pseuds/Confused_Foam
Summary: Kei has decided that there is no way Hinata isn't using some kind of magic to charm the people he meets. When research isn't giving him the answers he wants, he's forced to take a more direct approach.Fantasy/HQQuest/MAGIC





	Charming, Not Charmed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my day one piece for Haikyuu Halloweek 2018! The prompts for Day One were: Fantasy/HQQuest/Magic. This is actually my third pass at a piece for today, the first one I liked too much and had to put on the back burner, and the second didn't go nearly as well as I wanted. But I ended up with this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kei has been watching for a while now, and he can confidently say that Hinata must be using some sort of charm on the people he meets. There isn’t any other explanation for the way everyone is so taken with him. Classmates, teachers, their other teammates, players on the other fucking team. Everyone who meets him seems to think that Hinata is the greatest thing since sliced bread. Some days Kei swears he is the only person in the world who hasn’t fallen under the spell of that sunny little devil. Yamaguchi tells him he’s a paranoid loon, and that Hinata isn’t even in the mandatory magic-user extension class. Kei ignores him and keeps watching.

It turns into a little bit of an obsession, according to Yamaguchi. Kei would prefer to call it a dedication to saving mankind from the wiles of one Hinata Shouyou, but he doesn’t think that would help his case anymore than the stacks of books covering his desk on every kind of thrall, charm, and any other magic make-you-like-me kind of thing he could think of. Instead he just tells Yamaguchi to shut up, and keeps reading.

None of the books give him the answers he’s looking for. The internet is just as unhelpful. Hinata doesn’t really do anything specific when he meets new people. He doesn’t always shake hands, or say something that could be a spell trigger. There are no runes anywhere on him that Kei has been able to see. There is nothing that it could be. Kei is frustrated as hell, and he doesn’t even have to say anything for Yamaguchi to know it. The words never leave his mouth but still Yamaguchi gives unwanted advice.

_“Have you ever considered that maybe he’s just charming, no magic about it?”_

It’s an idea that Kei refused to consider. There is no way any moron is that charming just. Naturally. One cheap ward against influence later, Kei decides it’s time for some more direct experimentation. His week one goal is just to stop outright ignoring everything Hinata says when it isn’t worth making fun of.

Maybe Kei was being even more standoffish than he had even noticed, because the message seems to have gotten through even Hinata’s thick skull. There isn’t anything to start paying attention to, because Hinata hardly speaks to him at all. Week one passes without any worthwhile gain, and Kei becoming weirdly frustrated now that it feels like Hinata is ignoring him instead of the other way around.

In week two he has to take actual direct action. He decided on one shouldn’t-be-huge step, greeting Hinata every time he sees him. Good mornings, good afternoons, meaningless how are you's. The first few times he does it Hinata stares at him like he’s grown a second head. Once the apparent shock passes, it's like Kei poked a hole in a dam.

After week three the entire situation feels like it’s rapidly slipping out of Kei’s control. Who knew that the top of such a slippery slope would have been marked with a sign only saying “Good Morning.” Now that he seems to think he’s been given free reign to do so, it's like Hinata never stops talking. Even when Kei gets overwhelmed and shuts down, Hinata just doesn’t stop. Bothering him at lunch breaks. Roping him into his antics at practice. Asking for help with homework assignments, or bits out of the second lunch his mother packed. Kei quickly loses track of his carefully kept time, caught up in Hinata’s current.

Yamaguchi makes fun of him for making his first friend since grade school. Kei denies it, probably too vehemently. He’s not Hinata’s friend, it's all observations, nothing more than experiment. It’s one the few times that Yamaguchi tells him to shut up, and Kei’s pretty sure he meant it if the look in his eyes was anything to go by.

Nonetheless, Kei maintains his ever thinning guard. There is no way that he is friends with Hinata Shouyou. Even when Hinata invites him over to study and have dinner, he tells himself it's an important chance to look for traces of magic in the house. Dinner is delicious, and Hinata’s family is nearly as exhaustingly kind as he is. Kei keeps using the observation excuse for himself the many, many times he goes back. Surely there is a lot of scientific data to be gained beating Hinata at Smash and watching TV when they should be doing homework.

He’s coming up short on excuses when he starts inviting Hinata over to his place too. It doesn’t even occur to him to be paying attention to seeing his mother was somehow charmed when they were introduced until after Hinata is long gone home and he’s listening to her talk about what a delight he was to have over. Kei can’t say he’s surprised Hinata managed to make such a good impression, even though he only talked about volleyball and how good everything was. That smile could soften anyone up, and Kei’s mother is far from a tough nut to crack.

Kei pretends that he didn’t spend half an evening thinking about how much he liked having Hinata at his dining room table. The same way he pretends in the coming weeks that he’s gone from looking for any microscopic trace of magic to watching how Hinata’s fluffy hair moves while he jumps around at practice. Or that he's not thinking about that scary-totally-not-weirdly-hot intensity he gets sometimes. Or the way he tugs his jersey over his head. Or the fact that he’s smiling like all the time and they are all so different and totally not even a little cute. Or…

Yamaguchi gives him absolute hell about his giant crush, in the most supportive best friend way. Kei didn’t know he could even turn that color red, but he resolves to never tell Yamaguchi anything ever again.

Hinata almost definitely has some sort of unregistered or undiscovered charm magic. Kei is one hundred percent convinced. There is no way that someone so annoying could make him feel like he’s swallowed an entire butterfly conservatory without it. No way that he looks so good with a face so red it clashes almost painfully with his hair while he stuttered out a clumsy confession. He has to be using magic to make Kei’s heart fill to bursting with such a genuinely awful kiss.

There is absolutely no way Hinata Shouyou could have pulled this off without putting some kind of spell on Kei. And yet. When they all get their updated Magic Potential scores, there is a neatly little printed " <10% - Minimal to None" on Hinata’s sheet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are food for the soul, in case you hadn't heard. 
> 
> Please let me know of any glaring mistakes, this was edited super minimally. 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompts are Time Travel/Aliens/Apocalypse, but you'll have to wait and find out which I did ;) Head over at check out ever one else's work for this super fun week on twitter at @hqhalloweek or I think they have a tumblr page of similar name. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @confused_foam


End file.
